Coming For You
by alexz1jude
Summary: Coming For You' by Jojo influences Max one night. oneshot - FAX


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or iPods. Coming For You is by Jojo.**

Coming For You

**Max POV**

_Woah Woah  
For you_

I looked at the screen of the iPod we had picked up. The song was 'Coming For You' by Jojo. Currently we were somewhere on the west coast of California. We had splurged for a hotel room for the night. When I say splurged, I really mean splurged. As in each of us got out own hotel room (besides Angel and Nudge since they wanted to share) and could order whatever we wanted from room service. And I didn't have to worry because we defeated The School, as Fang said. Fang, sigh. Even sitting on the comfy sheets of my hotel bed I still thought of him.

I had a change of heart

Why have I been fooling myself?

_  
Don't know where to start_

Where should I start?

_  
What I'm about to say  
May surprise you_

I've shied away from Fang for so long.

_  
But now I see it clear_

I know I'm done with that. But the question is what should I do about it?

_  
Life ain't always fair_

Just take my life. 98 human and 2 avian.

_  
Oh oh_

But I've always had that one person that could make my life the best.

_  
What can you do  
When you don't want to hurt him  
'Cause you don't deserve him  
And there's no other way  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Why have I deserved him through all of this crap? And now I'm worried about hurting him. And he was the one who had approached me. What do you want for my life? I'm a genetically modified teenager in love with her best friend.

I'm breaking down  
I just can't take it anymore

Fang needs to know.

_  
Oh no, I won't let you go_

Who know what could happen tomorrow. What's the phrase? Oh yeah, seize the day.

_  
You know I'm coming for you_

I jumped up.

_  
No matter what it's gonna take_

I need to tell him.

_  
I gotta make this move_

Right now.

_  
You're the one, that I choose  
You know I'm coming for you  
And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me_

And then I'm not going anywhere without him.

Don't know what to say  
Guess I'll take the blame  
Eventually it was bound to happen

It's such a clichéd thing for two friends to fall in love.

_  
I know you played your part_

But that's exactly what it is.

_  
I ain't tryin' to make it hard  
But it's the right thing to do_

I've made it so hard for him, rejecting him all this time.

_  
And you don't want to hurt him,  
Cause you don't deserve him  
There's no other way  
_

I practically plowed my way through my door and over to Fang's. It's a pretty good thing there was no one else in the hall.

I'm breaking down

I knocked on his door.

_  
I just can't take it anymore_

Just once.

_  
Oh no, I won't let you go  
You know I'm coming for you_

But sure enough moments later he opened the door a crack to see who it was. When he noticed it was me he opened it wider.

_  
No matter what its gonna take  
I gotta make this move_

I walked right into his room.

_  
You're the one, that I choose  
You know I'm coming for you  
And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me  
_

He closed the door and followed me. And when he was close enough I kissed him. Hard.

Now that you know the truth

"Fang," I said, my breath catching in my throat, "I love you."

_  
Just wanna be with you_

"I love you and want to be with you. Forever." I continued.

_  
Can't hold back, this is real_

I kissed him again to make my point reach him.

_  
Cause what we share_

And this time he had the ability to kiss me back.

_  
It's undeniable_

And that's just what he did.

_  
Don't want to hide no more_

We held onto each other for dear life.

_  
Here I am and I'm coming for you  
_

"I love you too." He said after we broke apart.

I'm breaking down

I put one of my headphones in his ear (it had fallen out of my ear before) and let him listen to the song.

_  
I just can't take it anymore  
Oh no, I won't let you go  
You know I'm coming for you  
No matter what it's gonna take  
I gotta make this move  
You're the one, that I choose  
You know I'm coming for you  
And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me _

"This is what made you come in here, wasn't it?" He asked.

I'm breaking down  
I just can't take it anymore

"Yes." I whispered.

_  
Oh no, I won't let you go_

He nodded and started laughing.

_  
You know I'm coming for you_

_(for you)_

"What? I came for you, did I not?" I asked.

He didn't answered but instead kissed me again.

* * *

**I like this one. Not sure why but I liked writing it too. If you haven't heard the song you should listen to it. Review.**


End file.
